matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blue Dreamer
Article from Wikipedia "Blue Dreamer * Captain: Cryptos * First mate: Veil * Pilot: Unknown * Operator: Unknown * Other crew: Barakoa, Viraconrida, Festaneve, Khursun, Exivy, Rejex, Stanten, and Kerevola (Recursion); Tranta, Haigen, Itarrot, Esime and Recant (Syntax); Maruth, Sphectra, Dreami, Sutola and Liparus (Vector) The Blue Dreamer is the mysterious Cypherite flagship captained by Cryptos in The Matrix Online. The name of the vessel likely stems from a concatenation of bluepill and the commonly accepted Cypherite slang which refers to human beings still plugged into the Matrix as dream. In The Matrix Online very little is known about the Blue Dreamer, largely due to the nature of the Cypherite organization as one of utmost secrecy and espionage. It is, however, known that Veil became temporary commander of the hovercraft and the Cypherite organization after the program the Machines used on Cryptos to make him comply with their orders was removed by Seraph. However, when Cryptos decided to remain a Cypherite, Veil allowed him to reclaim control. Throughout the storyline of The Matrix Online, there have been numerous other Cypherites who have served on the Blue Dreamer. On Recursion, Viraconrida, the original Cypherite liaison, was captured by Scanline crew member Theptism and eventually disappeared altogether. During the time of her disappearance, however, many other liaisons on the Recursion instance became the target of suspicion and were subsequently killed or disappeared. Khursun was the first of the crew who fell under suspicion, and, after being transferred to another Cypherite ship, a traitorous crewmate uploaded a virus into his body, and he was killed. Escondido and Festaneve later met with similar suspicions, Escondido because he was made official liaison in Viraconrida's absence, and Festaneve due to his unreliability. Escondido disappeared several months after the incident, and Festaneve was eventually convinced to reinsert himself after a Zion operative presented him with substantial evidence of his crewmates intentions to harm or kill him for failing key objectives. Festaneve's current status is unknown, as it was later revealed that the process of reinsertion does not exist. The only members of the Blue Dreamer to not disappear as a result of this incident were Barakoa, who disappeared prior to it, and Kerevola, who remained a lesser-seen member of the crew. Viraconrida resurfaced eventually but only briefly to introduce a new liaison team consisting of Exivy, Stanten and Rejex. On Syntax, Tranta and Haigen were brought aboard to assist Itarrot, who had been given the position of liaison after the death of the traitor, Diversus. Eventually, Esime joined the crew as a replacement to Itarrot, who resigned to undertake more important duties in the Real. Though he remained a member of the crew, his duties as a liaison were passed on to her. Another crew member, Recant, boarded after returning to the Matrix from a period of inactivity as an operative during the days of the Masked. After presenting Cypherites with a series of tests, he was located and entrusted to rejoin the cause by ChloeAnn. He assisted the liaisons whenever the need arose. Demonax joined the crew temporarily after the departure of Haigen, who was reassigned to the Real alongside Itarrot. Her abrupt departure is rumored to have been due to health reasons sustained prior to joining the crew. However, Demonax soon resumed operations in the Real and left the Blue Dreamer. After Tranta's death (during a feud with an operative named BloodlustV), Esime remained the final contact aboard this vessel on the Syntax instance. During the final hours before access to the Matrix was cut off by the Machines, several of the crew members were seen standing alongside other Cypherites in Mara. Among them, it is reported, was Itarrot, Haigen and Recant. On Vector, Sutola took leave from the Blue Dreamer in favor of operations in the Real after having served vigilantly for some time. Recruiting Sphectra (another former liaison) to his new hovercraft, they set out on an unknown mission. Their whereabouts are still unknown. Dreami also eventually departed from the ship but remained integral in leading Cypherites against the Red Pill Courier campaign organized between Zion and EPN. After the courier's final failure, she was seen one last time in the downtown area. " Sclera1 12:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC)